Life is Unfair
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quinn/Artie. Quand la vie n'est pas toujours juste ...
1. Chapter 1

Notes de l'auteur : Ceci marque le début de mon premier travail sur el couple Artie/Quinn. Il comportera deux chapitres normalement, et le deuxième sera donc plus long, contrairement a celui-ci qui est assez court. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee !

* * *

- Je voit que tu remarche.

Quinn sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour face face à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, a savoir Artie Abrams.

- Comme tu voit, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. La rééducation a payer.

- Tant mieux, dit sincèrement Artie. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, je sait a quel point ça te tenait a cœur de récupérer tes jambes.

La brun ne put cependant éprouver une pointe de tristesse. Il s'était fortement lié d'amitié avec la jolie blonde depuis que celle-ci avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes dans un accident de la route, et maintenant qu'elle avait remarcher, il allait très certainement perdre cette amitié qui lui tenait a cœur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une femme auparavant, la plupart ne lui adressant la parole que pour lui demander se décaler son fauteuil quand celui-ci gêner le passage. Mais avec Quinn, cela avait été différent. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait en étant cloué dans un fauteuil, et apprécié sa compagnie. Elle lui avait même confié beaucoup de chose personnel sur sa vie privée, a savoir a quel point elle regretter d'avoir abandonner sa fille, le divorce de ses parents, et ses nombreux déboires avec l'amour. Lui, il lui avait confié les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé handicapé, a quel point sa mère était surprotectrice, et ses rêves de devenir réalisateur de films. Alors maintenant que tout cela était terminé, elle allait certainement recommencer à vivre comme avant et donc ne plus lui adresser la parole. Et son cœur se serrait douloureusement a cette pensé. Ce que la blonde avait du remarquer car elle lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien, rien … je ferait mieux de te laisser.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en roulant. Rouler, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Quel idiot il avait été. C'était évident qu'il n'aurai jamais aucune chance avec la blonde. Celle-ci pouvait avoir n'importe qui, et elle ne choisirait sûrement pas un handicapé. Elle choisirait un mec grand, fort, et qui avait l'usage de ses deux jambes. Un homme fier, comme elle. Pour faire plus simple, elle choisirait très certainement ce Joe. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux, Artie en était certain. Mais qui était-il pour en vouloir a la blonde ? Après tout, a sa place, il aurait très certainement réagit pareil. La vie était faite ainsi, il fallait l'accepter. La vie était injuste.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il percuta quelque'un sans s'en rendre compte. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Tant mieux, il ne le frapperait pas lui au moins.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je faisait pas attention.

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive, répondit le blond en souriant. Tu va où comme ça ?

- Le plus loin possible …

Et il continua a rouler sans trop savoir où aller.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur : Suite et fin. Il ne s'agit cependant pas d'un happy end, et je n'en suis pas complètement satisfait, mais ce que je voulais surtout faire ressortir dans cette fin, c'est combien l'amour peut être (encore plus) dur quand on est différent. En espérant que vous aimerez quand même. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. la chanson est "Snuff", du groupe Slipknot pour les curieux._

* * *

Comme tout les jours, Artie fut réveillé par sa mère, qui l'aida a sortir du lit. C'était la routine. Il était complètement dépendant de son aide pour s'habiller, se laver, et se préparer son petit déjeuner. Oui, l'intimité était une chose qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis ses huit ans. Sa mère était constamment sur son dos depuis qu'il était coincer dans son fauteuil.

Comme a son habitude, il fut conduit a lycée par son père, puis prit la rampe pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Cette fois ci, il la prit cependant tout seul. Quinn n'avait plus besoin de l'emprunter, elle. Tout comme elle n'avait plus besoin d'Artie.

Après avoir fait un rapide tout a son casier, il la croisa justement en plein milieu du couloir, accompagnée de Mercedes. Elle lui fit un léger sourire. Le même qui le faisait fondre a chaque fois.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement pour lui, jusqu'à l'heure du Glee Club. Il avait préparé quelque chose la veille, et indiqua a Monsieur Shuester son souhait de présenter sa chanson. Au grand détriment de Rachel, le professeur accepta, ravi d'entendre un peu plus le brun. Il se positionna donc devant les autres, après avoir donné les partitions au musiciens qui commencèrent a jouer. Il commença a chanter :

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence,_

_And leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage_

_For what resembles rage again_

Son regard se posa rapidement sur le reste des élèves, qui le regardaient tous fixement.

_So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care - I can't destroy what isn't there_

_Deliver me into my Fate - If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you _

_My smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change, I hope I never know_

Quinn était visiblement la seule a comprendre le message, hormis Sam, qui était transporté par le son de sa voix, et Rachel qui avait l'air très émue.

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your light_

_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

_._

_So save your breath, I will not hear - I think I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough ?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a Saint _

_My own was banished long ago_

_It took the Death of Hope to let you go_

_So break yourself against my stones, and spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help - You sold me out to save yourself_

_And I won't listen to your shame - You ran away - You're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control _

_My love was punished long ago_

_If you still care, don't even let me know_

La performance d'Artie se termina sous les applaudissements des New Directions, et le cours de poursuivit normalement par la suite. Lorsque la cloche retentit, Artie se pressa de sortir de la salle, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir des explications. Manque de chance, il fut aussitôt rattrapée par Rachel.

- Hey, lui-dit-elle en agrippant son fauteuil, ce qui l'empêcha de fuir a nouveau. Très belle performance.

- Tu va pas me faire la tronche parce que je t'ai volé ton solo cette fois-ci ? Répondit la brun.

La petite brune fit mine de ne pas entendre sa réponse, et bloqua son fauteuil contre un casier.

- C'était pour qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Ta chanson. C'était pour qui ?

Question gênante. Heureusement, Artie était doué pour se trouver des excuses.

- Je voulais juste rendre hommage au groupe, dit-il très calmement. C'est tout.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Tu va mal depuis que Quinn a retrouvée l'usage de ses jambes. Je le voit bien Artie …

Elle sembla soudain comprendre la situation, car son visage s'illumina soudain.

- Oh, tu es amoureux d'elle …

Artie ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête en signe de honte.

- Oh Artie, je suis tellement désolée … j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt …

- Me dire quoi ?

Rachel sembla mal a l'aise, ce qui fit comprendre au brun que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Elle est moi on sort ensemble depuis quelques jours … on a rien dit, parce que je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à Finn …

Une claque aurait sans doute fait moins mal à Artie. C'était comme toute les autre fois finalement … elle avait préférée quelqu'un d'autre ….

- Artie, je suis désolée …

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon j'avais pas la moindre chance avec elle, coupa-t-il. Tu me laisse partir maintenant ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, puis le libéra. Il roula donc le plus rapidement possible hors du lycée, où par chance, son père l'attendait déjà sur le parking. Ce dernier l'aida a monter dans le véhicule, et mit le contact.

- Tout va bien fiston ? Lui demanda-t-il. On dirait que quelque chose tu perturbe.

- Histoire de cœur. Laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué ...

- Ah l'amour … je ne peut malheureusement rien y faire mon grand … même si j'aimerais bien …

- C'est bon papa, c'est rien t'en fait pas pour moi.

Son père hocha la tête de la même manière que Rachel il y a peine quelque minutes, avant de finalement se mettre en route, laissant Artie avec ses pensées.

Et oui. Parfois la vie est injuste.


End file.
